Beyblade: The Last Blader Standing
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Continued of my other story "Beyblade: Epic Battle of the World", Nemesis has strike again and everyone has to try their best again to defeat it. The last blader standing turns out to be... (fill the dots by reading!) Next book: The Victory of the World


Chapter 1

Nemesis was still spinning but Gingka and Tithi tried all they could. "Quetzal-whatever! Special move, Anscent Spark!" Tithi shouted. "Go hard, Pegasus!" Gingka said. Nemesis kept spinning. _What a powerful bey_, Gingka thought, _But I've gotta defeat it so it never comes back to destroy the Earth and keep it in the Black Sun for so long. _Gingka and Tithi tried with all their mights but still, Nemesis kept spinning. "Nemesis!" said the bad guy. "Pegasus, go now!" Gingka said. Everyone else cheered the both of them on. "Nemesis! Go now! Special move, Armageddon!" said the bad guy. "Hang in there, Quetzal-whatever!" Tithi said. "You too, Pegasus." Gingka said. "I don't think so!" said the bad guy. "Quick! Go hard!" Tithi and Gingka jinxed. Nemesis still spun. But the two bladers still believed a couple more moves and Nemesis will be defeated and they will swear never to come back but who knows if that'll really happen. They kept fighting and fighting until Nemesis was no longer spinning, and they stared at the bad guys. "You must swear never to come back and try and cover our world with the Black Sun!" Tithi shouted. "I'm not sure about that." the guy said, "We will try again and again until you guys are too weak to fight me." "We will never be weak enough!" Gingka shouted, "If we all have our bey spirit, nothing can stand in our way!" The guy laughed. "If you think so." he said and disintegrated.

Chapter 2

"Let's just hope he doesn't come again." Yuu said. "Yeah!" TIthi said, "I can't stand him! He's mean!" "It's OK, Tith." Gingka said. Tithi smiled. "OK." he exclaimed. "But what's gonna happen?" Kenta asked, "He didn't swear to stop, he just said he'll keep desttoying the world until we give up." "It's alright, Kenta." Gingka said, "That silly guy never knows that we will never give up regardless how many times we tell him. So, let's just forget, alright. The world is back to normal. It's a beautiful day to live so let's go battle in a Beystadium!" "Battle me, Gingka!" Masamune said. "OK. But be prepared to be defeated 'number one blader'" Gingka said. Masamune growled. "You are gonna be defeated, watch!" Masamune shouted. "Fine, but let's get focused." Gingka said. "Alright!" Masamune exclaimed. "Three, two, one! Let it riiiiiiip!" they jinxed. "Go Striker!" Masamune said. "Pegasus!" Gingka said. "Now, go hard!" Masamune said. "Pegasus, harder!" Gingka said. "I've been wanting to show you my special move." Masamune said. "You can't use it yet. The battle started just a second ago!" Gingka said. "Fine." Masamune said. He sighed and said, "Go hard, Striker!" "Pegaus, go hard!" GIngka said. He smiled. "Now, Pegasus! Starblast attack!" he said. "Now, we can?" Masamune asked. "If you wanna." Gingka said with a smile. "Alright then." Masamune said, "Special move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Gingka watched in awe as his Galaxy Pegasus kept spinning. "Unbelievable. Not again." Masamune said. "Pegasus, go hard!" Gingka said. Pegasus's power had made Masamune's Blitz Striker stop spinning. Gingka has won the battle. "Can't call yourself the world's strongest no more, can you?" Gingka asked. "Hey!" Masamune shouted.  
Chapter 3

"But it's true, correct?" Gingka asked. Masamune growled with anger. "Hey!" he shouted. "Ok, ok." Gingka said, "Settle down, Masamune. I was just playing with you." Masamune took deep breaths. "I will grow stronger the next time we battle!" Masamune said. "Train all you want but I'm a legendary blader." Gingka said. "You're? I never knew." Masamune said. "Yes." Gingka said. "Of tne 4 seasons!" Tithi said. Gingka blushed. "Y-Yeah. I-." he stammered and ran off. "Gingka! I wanted to say!" Masamune called. He sighed sadly and walked off. He sat on the curb and said, "Good job". the others saw Masamune and asked him what was wrong. "It's fine. Don't worry 'bout me." Masamune said. But inside Masamune was thinking if he and Gingka would ever be friends again. Gingka was super nervous, Masamune could see the red in his face. He was super sorry for Gingka and was sure Tithi felt bad making him embarrassed. Gingka's father saw him and sat him down. "What happened?" his father asked. "D-Dad. I'm not sure if you wanna know." Gingka said. "I'm your dad." Ryo said, "I'm always there for you. You can share with me." "Well, I was telling Masamune that I was a legendary blader and then out of the blue Tithi yells out 'Of the 4 seasons!'. I told him to keep it a secret. It sure sucked that he didn't." Gingka said. "Aw." Ryo said, "Are you alright, son?" "A little." Gingka said, "I'm just embarrassed that he didn't keep the secret. He's a little kid, he thinks most things are fun." "Yeah. Maybe you should tell Tithi about how you feel. He'll apologize and try not to share the secret next time until you're ready to tell Masamune yourself." Ryo suggested. Gingka smiled. "I should!" he exclaimed and ran out the door. He rushed to everyone but his face was red when he faced Tithi.

Chapter 4

"Tithi, can I speak with you, please?" Gingka asked. "Are we going on an adventure?" Tithi asked. "I need to talk to you. Take it seriously, OK." Gingka said. Once they got to the private place, they started talking. "Tithi, I felt really embarrassed when you shared what position I was in. I wasn't ready to tell Masamune that yet. next time I tell you to keep a secret, can you keep it in? At least, try since I know you might not be able to keep it in very well. So, please at least this time, try not to tell anyone. You understand?" Gingka said. "Yeah." Tithi said. "Alright." Gingka said. Then, the bad guy came again. "That's no way to keep a promise!" Tithi shouted. "Tithi!" Gingka said. Tithi let it rip already though. Gingka also let it rip. "Gingka! I'm glad you came to my side!" Tithi said, "Why did he not listen?" "Because he's bad." Gingka explained. "That's terrible! Let's teach him a lesson, Gingka!" Tithi said. "Let it rip!" Gingka said. "Go hard, Pegasus!" "Nemesis!" Gingka looked around him. "Run hard!" he said. Nemesis was a super powerful bey and they had to keep fighting it in order for the guy to understand that the world is fine the way it is. You don't need to destroy it. "We recognize your battle style!" Tithi shouted. Yuu smiled. "Can I join?" he asked. "Sure!" Gingka said, "By all means, let it rip!" "Go Libra!" Yuu said. "The more beys we have, the more power we have to defeat Nemesis!" Gingka said. "Now, Libra go hard!" Yuu said. "Nemesis, go hard as well!" "Pegasus, send 'em flying!" Gingka said, "Special move, Starblast Attack!" "Libra, your special move too! Eventually this guy will learn a lesson and we hope it starts now! Now, Libra! Sonic Wave!" Yuu said.

Chapter 5

"Have you learned yet? I will never stop coming back!" he said. "Have you learned yet you big fat meanie?" Tithi asked. "Ugh! I will show you not to call me that!" the bad guy said. Nemesis used its special move on Tithi's Death Quetzalcoatl. "Quetzal-whatever!" Tithi gasped and grabbed his bey. "I'll teach you how to mess with Tithi!" Yuu shouted, "Libra, use another one of your special moves! Final Inferno Blast!" Nemesis almost stopped spinning but the bad guy kept urging it, giving it even more power than ever. "Huh? That didn't do much." Yuu said. "That's 'cause I keep giving it more power!" said the bad guy, "You will never beat me and I will never let you keep me away from the world! My dream is to always cover it in the Black Sun! If you stop fighting me, my dream will come true! The Black Sun will cover the whole Earth! But continue if you must! It won't do much!" Yuu was blown away. "Yuu!" Gingka called and grabbed his hand, "Are you ok?" "Yeah." Yuu said, "I still have strength to battle." He got up and faced the god of destruction. Yuu couldn't get up though. Gingka was right. He was the last one standing. "Yuu!" Gingka shouted. Gingka cried over Yuu. "Please say you are still alive from all of this damage the god of destruction has caused you." Yuu got up. "Gingka! I'm alive! I just can't battle any longer. Please take care of it for me and Tithi, please." Yuu replied and lay back down. "Your friend is weak. HA HA!" the bad guy said. Gingka's eyes had tears streaming down but he couldn't dare cry in a battle. He had to defeat this guy and he knew it. "A human cannot win against a god!" said the guy. "I don't care!" Gingka said, "In the name of my friends that are weak, use your special move with all the power you have left, Pegasus!" Nemesis still spun. So powerful, Gingka thought, But no time to think about that, I've gotta do something. Gingka ran from the battle. He couldn't stand to do it anymore. Even if his friends had faith in him, he gave up.

Chapter 6

"It's unlike you to give up, Gingka." Kenta said. Gingka didn't answer. Kenta decided to finish it for him. Even if his Flame Sagittario wasn't enough, Yuki could take his place. If Yuki was defeated, though, Masamune could until Gingka is ready to go back to battle. Masamune fled to find Gingka and sat with him. "Gingka. It's unlike you to give up. What's up?" Masamune said. Gingka still had his head hung low. "I'm your friend." Masamune said, "You can tell me what's going on." Gingka didn't really know if Masamune should know though. "It's OK, Gingka. Talking will get it off your chest, well, not completely but it will." Masamune said. Gingka looked at Masamune. "I don't wanna be the last one standing. Everyone basically is out of strength around me. Kenta and you are the only ones who are. You haven't battled yet in this battle. But Kenta is now. I know, it's unlike me but I'm afraid. What if Yuu and Tithi were gone forever? Who could keep me happy all the time?" Gingka siad. "I know how you feel. This guy is super powerful and I am afraid too. Everyone is. But Tithi and Yuu are still alive, they're breathing, they're just laying down since they got hurt tons of times." Masamune said. "It's OK. Help Kenta. I know you can." Gingka ran out and let it rip. Pegasus went hard and so did Flame Sagittario. "Gingka, it's OK." Kenta said, assuring him. "Flame Sagittario, run hard and send him flying!" Gingka watched Flame Sagittario attack Nemesis and then Gingka used Starblast Attack. Nemesis was still spinning fast but it was growing slower every second. "Go now, Sagittario!" Kenta shouted, "Special move, Sagittario Flame Claw!" "I will not come back." said the bad guy as he disappeared. The last bladers standing turned out to be Kenta and Gingka and everything was OK.

Next book: The Victory of the World


End file.
